Could you help me, after you hurt me,
by Goth-serphyona
Summary: I have updated this story
1. Default Chapter

Serphyona: hi! ^.^ I'm so ashamed I got writers block for my story 'The Only One' and I haven't gotten all the bugs out of my new story 'Sleeping beauty the untold story' done. It's about Tai and yama in sleeping beauty, only it's gory and very long. ^-^' Any who I let my yami write this.

Yami Serphyona: yep and I'm so proud. Now YOU MUST READ THIS SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO!!!!!!!! This is gory and gross, well as gross as a 13-year-old yami can get.

Don't read if you offended by gore gayness and taichi torture. I dedicate this to Sillie also known as Silvia. Even though I gave warnings, flames are welcome.

Yes it's for u. be very, very proud cause I never dedicate stories.

WARNINGS: horror, gross images, lots of death, sexual situations. For mature readers only…. aside for me. ^,^ _Thinking_ =him talking= not taichi but him. You'll understand when you read.

Disclaimer: we don't own the digimon characters. 

This is AU. Taichi and Yamato are the main characters but I think I'll throw in Daisuke in cause sillie likes him. And din worry he doesn't die.

Now on with the gory! er…. I mean story!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Would you help me if I let you?

A pair of dull brown eyes looked on into a huge two-way mirror, which reflected a tired, beaten young boy.

Bruises covered his pale skin, which was once a golden tan. Cuts and slashes ran up and down his arms, back and chest. 

Tears were falling from his red, puffy eyes.

__

Why won't he just go away? Thought the broken boy. 

This poor boy held a dark secret, he knew why there were so many unsolved murders. He knew why screams of terror and pain would fill the night, pierce the silence and send him into horrible slumber of night terrors.

His mirror image stared at him, almost like it was about to laugh at him, what was left of him that is.

His once sparkling, bright happy brown eyes were now filled with sorrow and self-loathing and were now almost a dull mist grey. His hair was always wild but know it hung limp around his small face.

The boy was fourteen years old, but he looked only ten.

He was short and very underweight.

The boy became anorexic; he hadn't eaten in so long, of course that didn't matter, not anymore.

The boy winced as a high-pitched scream shot threw the night. Another one was dead.

__

Why, won't he stop hurting people?

A choked sob found it's way from his throat, out into the air of the small room.

The white walls of the room were painted with black charcoal. Paintings of the murders,

Paintings of him…

But charcoal wasn't the only thing used to draw the pictures. 

Dark red liquid was dried into the wall, forever haunting images of despair.

The boys face remand still but his weeping eyes shifted, looking in to the left side of the room.

Fresh blood was winding up and down the wall, creating yet another image.

__

The white men [1] _can't see his drawings, only mine._

The brunet closed his eyes as his flesh began to tare.

A long gash opened on his chest.

=What's wrong, baby boy? = A harsh, sickening voice asked

The boy just whimpered.

=Mmm…you don't answer…you will be punished=

The boy didn't make a sound.

=Have fun= the voice laughed wickedly and all was silent.

Two small red rivers of flowed swiftly from the corners of his mouth, and then more blood began to spew.

The crimson liquid now covered his chin and was running down his neck, splitting into more red rivers, flowing down his chest some down his shoulders and back.

The boy was finding it hard to breath, he fell to his knees.

He trusted his hands to his throat, blood continued fill his wide-open mouth.

Blood pooled around him, it ran down his stomach, arms and back.

His white shirt and pants were now stained red.

The holder of the harsh voice became visible. It chuckled harshly. It's long pink tongue licked up some of the blood that covered his face.

=Your blood tastes so sweet young one, I'm glad I found you= it whispered into the boy's ear. The figure got up and sat on the bed watching the boy suffer.

The boy felt something crawl up his throat, no longer could he breath.

The thing began to slowly crawl up his throat.

He felt his mouth fill with a wriggling creature. 

The creature tried to escape from the boys open mouth.

His eyes widened in pain, the creature was big and it was trying to squeeze out of this small mouth. He could breath again as the creature moved it's entire body in his mouth.

The creature began to claw the inside of his mouth.

The brunet watched the mirror. The dark figure was still on the bed watching.

The creature's head was out of his mouth and in the air.

The creature was black and looked like a million worms crawling together; its eyes were blood red.

The side of the boy's mouth where splitting, just cracks right now, but the creature was moving so much that the cracks grew.

Tears fell as the sides of his mouth split and as the blood clotted in his throat.

The boy's eyes closed tightly as the room spun.

The creature continued to squirm in his mouth.

The dark figure walked over to the boy, smiling at the sight.

The boy's eyes shot opened in pain, the creature fell to the floor.

The sides of the boy's mouth were split open in two long gashes that reached his high cheekbone. [Don't leave the story yet keep reading for semi softness in darky!] 

The boy raised his head and stared at the dark figure.

The dark figure was staring intently at the boys face.

The boy raised his hand to the figures face, brushing a few strands of golden blonde hair out of his ocean blue eyes. [Hint hint hint] 

The figures eyes softened slightly, the boy felt his cheeks peel together. The gashed were only an inch long now.

=I don't want to destroy your beautiful face=

The figure disappeared.

The boy cried in pain and sorrow.

Just then the door burst open, white men entered the room.

'Shit' swore the tallest man as he kneeled in front of the boy's bloody form.

'Make the hurt go away.' pleaded the boy.

' Yes Taichi, I'll make the pain go away.' said the man as pulled out a needle and rubbed some rubbing alcohol on Taichi's arm. The needle hurt a little but nothing like what he just felt.

'Doctor, whats that next to your knee?' questioned another white man.

' I don't know, it looks like black worms, take it to the lab and study it.' said the man.

__

I'll have to draw another painting later thought Taichi as he slipped into his haunted nightmare.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Serphyona: I know that sucked, but people at school said it was good.

Yami Serphyona: I liked it, but you had to make the dude fix Taichi's mouth. 

Serphyona: shut up. Some reviews would be nice and if I do get a flame it beter not say that I'm so sort of sicko. I just happen to have an over gory mind.

But if you didn't like it though shit, that's your fault for reading. 

Oh and 'white men' mean men in white scientist cloths. 


	2. yamato, could you hurt me any more?

Serphyona: Hi! I got's reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami Serphyona: HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^.^

Serphyona: 0o don't mind her; she's been like this since she read Alene Deirbre's review.

Yami Serphyona: well I liked it! Thank you Alene! I always thought I had better taste than you.

Serphyona: . she did NOT say that you had better taste than ME!

Yami Serphyona: [blows raspberry] just help me write.

Serphyona: no

Yami Serphyona: come on!!!! did you not read the reviews? we got people confused. ^.^

Serphyona: ^.^ well that is good. Your supposed to be confused I don't think you'll ever NOT be confused.

Y S: yup now, darky! read the disclaimer!

Evil dude in fic [darky]: yami Serphyona and Serphyona do not own me, Tai or daisuke. she owns the white dudes, N.A.P.M.I, [which she should in-role herself] the plot and the dead girl. 

but just to help you a bit. N.A.P.M.I is a place where they hold people who are to crazy for a mantle home, but seem to have answers to things, like in Taichi's case Darky kills people, taichi can see the murders, he draws it, the scientist notice they drawings are murders that are not even on the news yet, think something is up and they try to find out what's up. when they do find out whats wrong with the person, they flash it all over the news, get money, give the person to police and that person will have to die.

Yamato has a grim ripper kind of out fit on, it's a trench coat with really long sleeves that go past his arms and are all torn, and black leather pants on, I wouldn't mind a pic of him and tai but I can't draw worth beans.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Would you save me, if I were to be killed?

Taichi's eyes opened. Again he was in the white room. 

He was sick of this place. He remembered one of the white men saying he was in a non-answered psychotic mental institution. N.A.P.M.I. for short.

Taichi couldn't remember when he came here, he could only remember why.

Those "scientist" as they call themselves were trying to see what he sees.

He laughed bitterly. Just the thought of those horrid people seeing HIM was funny.

He looked in the mirror; stitches were holding his cutting flesh together. Five stitches were on each corner of his mouth. Twenty were on his chest.

He could fell the rough string scratch the inside of his mouth. All sorts of images flashed in his mind. the images of deaths, sorrows, pain.

Taichi grabbed a piece of charcoal; he moved the black chalk over the smooth tile surface.

The image was of a young 18 year old. Her face was sliced open; in some places the flash was just hanging by lose strings of skin. Her left eye was hanging from it's socked, the other completely gone.

Her neck was slashed wide open, like it was cut with a chainsaw. The neck bone was completely destroyed.

Long gashes covered her, here arms and legs were torn from her body, this teenager died painfully and slowly.

~Now in Taichi's complete P.O.V~

I turned to the bed, he was sitting on it.

=Mmm nice painting= he said lustfully.

Thankfully he hasn't done anything like _that_ to me, only harsh kisses and painful bites.

I scared of him, yet I want him to all ways be with me. I now that thinking that would mean I'm crazy, and I guess I am.

The door to the room opened as the white men stepped in.

'Hello taichi, how are you today?' asked the red haired man.

'He's in here' I say plainly. The man sighs.

' Taichi there is no one-' he was cut of by another man.

' Please come with us, were going to play the shape game' said a black haired one.

I hated this game, they would hold up a card with a shape on the sidei can't see and then I had to guess what it was.

Yamto would tell me what the shapes are. and yes he has a name. I like his name when he isn't around I would tell the white men I like to call him yama.

The white men locked the door to my room and took me to the very small room.

He fallowed, he fallowes me where ever I go, like he doesn't trust the men with me.

They sat me down in the room with only one chair, one light and a glass wall that has a speaker.

They would turn the speaker on whenever they would talk, but my speaker was always on.

I shivered slightly as Yamato enters the room.

=More fun= he says, his voice crackling like fire. =I love watching their faces=

He pulled his black clothed covered arms around my neck, almost protectively.

The glass lights up and the red haired man sits down.

__

I don't like him, he's mean. I think absentmindly.

=he's mean, is he= yamto said reading my thoughts again.

__

Please don't hurt him I thought to him pleadingly. He does this some times

I say I don't like a scientist he murders them, like he did with this blue haired one called Yushiko, I really didn't like him. He always stared and he told me his name, that is against rules and he would touch me, just brushes over my hand or face but I didn't like it. Yamato almost seemed delighted to kill him.

'You ready?' he askes

I nod.

He picked up a card.

Yamato laughed and sicked my ear, I almost relaxed into the touch, but stopped my self.

= it's a star= he said between nibbles.

'Star' I told the man. He looked at me with surprise.

'Good taichi' then he started wispering to another man, making sure to turn off the speaker.

He picked up another card.

Yamato began to scrape his upper fangs against the back off my ear.

= Wiggly lines=

'Wiggly lines' I repeat.

The man blinks and the other scribbles quickly on a notepad.

' Taichi, how do you know what the cards are?' he asks strunly.

'Yamato tells me'I say

I whimper in pain as he bites deeply into the back of my neck.

= Ohh that wasn't smart= he says as he laps up the blood greedily.

' Taichi, enough of that noncence' he says bitterly. 

__

They won't belive me I think sadly.

= I don't want them to see me so they can't= he tells me

__

I'll do anything just show them who you are for a moment. I plead nearly bursting into tears; I don't want to be considered a freak.

= It would be fun to watch there reaction, and that little promise catches my attenshion=

he says.

I looked at the seven men staring at me.

Suddenly they all gasp in horror as a dark mist clouds the inside of there room.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Serphyona: hehehe! 

Yami Serphyona: your destroying _my_ fic your making it all kinda cute and weird!

Serphyona: the people don't want yamato ripping peoples heads off and just beating the crap out of taichi! They want him ripping peoples heads off and being protective of taichi!

Yami Serphyona: they do not!

Serphyona: too!

Yami Serphyona: not!

Serphyona: o.k people if you want yamato of loving taichi and being protective of him tell me! 

Yami Serphyona: and if you want yamato to beat the shit out of taichi then kill him then tell me!

Serphyona: O.O KILL TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!????????????? 

Yami Serphyona: yup.

Serphyona: -_- you are insane…. 


	3. Did you call me Koi?

Serphyona: ^.~ hi all, wow more reviews.

Yami Serphyona: [grumbles] 

Serphyona: don't worry she's fine. just pissed that people want taichi alive and cared for instead of killed.

Yami Serphyona: it ain't fare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it's my fic and you are taking over it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serphyona: shut up, I noticed that my other chaps had a lot o' spelling problems, that's cause English isn't my language. I'm Japanese!!!!!!!! ya!!!!!!!!!

Yami Serphyona: I'm Japanese too…

Serphyona: well duh, you are a weird part of me.

Yami Serphyona:……….

Serphyona: look on the bright side, people think your crazy.

Yami Serphyona:…..^__^

You know the drill, don't own tai or yama or dai, which I have no idea where he's going to show up.

and I'm going freak out if I don't write more to my The only one saga. 

I own the plot the scientist a Heracku [He-ra-cha-kou] 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Did you call me Koi? 

I heard yamato laugh evilly then felt his presence vanish.

Screams of agony flowed through the speaker as it still lay on. I jump slightly as a loud bang is heard from the glass.

Yamato is joyfully laughing, then all noise stops.

I hear the deep voiced, red haired man talk to yama. I don't think they no the speakers on or yamato would never had done this. He doesn't like me listening to his murders, just watching, and frankly that is kinda stupid. But I think it's best cause I already have horrid nightmares of the sights, but just imagine them with sound.

' please don't k-kill me, please spare me!' begs the red haired man.

= why should I?= Yamato hisses. = Your cruel to my Koi!, you look at him like Yushiko did, I can read your mind, you want _my_ property!=

I listen intently.

__

did he just call me his Koi? and that I'm he's property? I think to myself, I'm hopelessly confused.

'Please don't I-I'll leave I'll transfer him to another N.A.P.M.I!' he said voice shaking.

=why would he need to be transferred?= yamato say, angrier than ever.

' Dr. Yushiko has a brother who is also fond of your taichi, I-I-I over heard him talking with his friend about how he is going get taichi alone then take him!' The man said fearing for his life.

I sat scared, I have seen another blue haired man before, and looked at me like yamato does. I start trembling terrible.

=He will be transferred and that man will die!= yamato said.

The mist cleared, I could see the red haired man against the glass, breathing hard. The other scientist are dead, five of them had there neck slashed open, two were decapitated.

The red haired man rushed out of the room, he enters the one I'm in and pulls me out to my room.

He pushes me in, locks the door and runs.

I can't feel Yamato's presences, I walked a round the room and look at our pictures, our ghastly images.

I stop and notice something under one of his dried blood paintings.

Curiosity gets the better of me.

I take the end of the bed sheet and wipe away the dried blood.

Strange writing appeared under the painting of the disembowelled man. I couldn't read it so I sit on the edge 

of the bed.

Soon I'll be in another room, another N.A.P.M.I and new people will test me. 

Suddenly I feel very alone.

'Yamato?' I whimper, I don't care what he does, I just want him in the room.

' Yamato?' I call louder, he would always come when I called, usually it was only a whisper when I called and I was usually asleep having a nightmare, but he still came. Of course he hurt me when he came but now I really could careless right now.

I started to panic at the silence, what if he lost interest? 

'Yamato?, YAMATO!!' I scream, I start crying, he was gone and I was alone.

= What's going on?! why are you crying?! did that red haired freak hurt you??!!= I heard his voice shout out, I could sense worry, and anger.

His body became visible, his leather trench coat swung out behind him as he quickly ran toward me.

With out thinking, I jump happily into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Yamato stood there surprised and confused.

I relaxed slightly and just held onto him while crying into his chest, closing my eyes.

I was confused, hurt, sad and scared, but with him right now I feel safe. for some very odd reason. 

Slowly I felt a calm darkness flow over me and I welcome it as I fall asleep holding onto yama.

~*Yamato's P.O.V.*~

I stood still as Taichi flung his small arms around me. He cried into my chest.

I can't help but smile at how innocent he seems.

Slowly he began to fall to the floor.

I picked him up. I don't under stand why I hurt him, I guess it makes me feel powerful, watching him suffer.

Lowering him to the bed I think about why I feel like this.

I brush away a few pieces of hair that fell into his angelic face.

I feel guilty as I trace the stitched wounds.

I grab a loose thread and pull it, it comes undone and I heal the right corner of his mouth, then do the same to his left. I also heal his chest.

I hear a bang on the door, then another fallowed a thud to the ground.

I walk to the door and open it. 

A creature made of many black worms is on the floor, eyes spinning from the dizziness of slamming it's body against the metel door.

=Krecoupe [cre-koupy] you cold have just called out= I say laughing to my pet, he squeaks in anger.

I now taichi must think I'm a cold hearted bastered, but it's not true, I care for him and my little Krecoupe.

Krecoupe starts squeaks and a notice Taichi's waking up.

' yamato?' he whimpers.

Krecoupe jumps onto the bed, even thought he looks like worms it's acutely fur and he has small little legs under him.

Taichi gasped as little as Krecoupe jumped on his chest.

He looked at me. I walked over a picked up Krecoupe.

=don't worry, he nor I will hurt you anymore= I say to him.

Suddenly he starts crying again and clings to me, nearly squashing poor Krecoupe

' No don't go, please' He begs I understand now, he thinks I'm going to leave him.

=I will never leave you.= I tell him. I feel him relax. and he pulls away.

'oops, sorry.' I says. I look at him, he gestures toward Krecoupe.

Little Krecoupe had been squashed and was now dizzily trying to walk on my arm.

I laugh. He looks at me and tries to not to laugh himself, but fails and were both laughing, he has to lean against me to support himself.

Suddenly the bed bucks, I'm thrown off, and taichi is trying to hold on.

Black tentacles swarmed up and began to swallow the bed, I lunge at taichi trying to grab him before he's pulled in. 

A tentacle grabs my middle, and I can't disappear to free myself.

' YAMATO!' taichi screams as he sinks into the darkness. 

Krecoupe grabs onto Taichi's neck and they both disappear. The blackness vanished.

+Yamato, if you want your love back you beter come to me+ I recognize that voice.

=FUCK YOU HERACKU!!+ I scream into the silence. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Serphyona: wow I got a chapter up again, people I hope you like where this is going.

Yami Serphyona: this suck and your sleeping beauty story sucks too 

Serphyona:[ slams the millennium frying pan into Yami Serphyona's head] Shut up! you think anything with out death in it sucks!


	4. This is not a real part of the story, ju...

Serphyona: ……………..

Yami Serphyona: ^---------^

Serphyona: I can't belive I'm letting you do this….

Yami Serphyona: me too.

Serphyona: don't worry, this isn't the real story, just an ending for my yami and minion …

Yami Serphyona: ^________________^ you rule Minion!

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Did you call me Koi? 

I heard yamato laugh evilly then felt his presence vanish.

Screams of agony flowed through the speaker as it still lay on. I jump slightly as a loud bang is heard from the glass.

Yamato is joyfully laughing, then all noise stops.

I hear the deep voiced, red haired man talk to yama. I don't think they no the speakers on or yamato would never had done this. He doesn't like me listening to his murders, just watching, and frankly that is kinda stupid. But I think it's best cause I already have horrid nightmares of the sights, but just imagine them with sound.

' please don't k-kill me, please spare me!' begs the red haired man.

= why should I?= Yamato hisses. = Your cruel to my Koi!, you look at him like Yushiko did, I can read your mind, you want _my_ property!=

I listen intently.

__

did he just call me his Koi? and that I'm he's property? I think to myself, I'm hopelessly confused.

'Please don't I-I'll leave I'll transfer him to another N.A.P.M.I!' he said voice shaking.

=why would he need to be transferred?= yamato say, angrier than ever.

' Dr. Yushiko has a brother who is also fond of your taichi, I-I-I over heard him talking with his friend about how he is going get taichi alone then take him!' The man said fearing for his life.

I sat scared, I have seen another blue haired man before, and looked at me like yamato does. I start trembling terrible.

=He will be transferred and that man will die!= yamato said.

The mist cleared, I could see the red haired man against the glass, breathing hard. The other scientist are dead, five of them had there neck slashed open, two were decapitated.

The red haired man rushed out of the room, he enters the one I'm in and pulls me out to my room.

He pushes me in, locks the door and runs.

I can't feel Yamato's presences, I walked a round the room and look at our pictures, our ghastly images.

I stop and notice something under one of his dried blood paintings.

Curiosity gets the better of me.

I take the end of the bed sheet and wipe away the dried blood.

Strange writing appeared under the painting of the disembowelled man. I couldn't read it so I sit on the edge 

of the bed.

Soon I'll be in another room, another N.A.P.M.I and new people will test me. 

Suddenly I feel very alone.

'Yamato?' I whimper, I don't care what he does, I just want him in the room.

' Yamato?' I call louder, he would always come when I called, usually it was only a whisper when I called and I was usually asleep having a nightmare, but he still came. Of course he hurt me when he came but now I really could careless right now.

I started to panic at the silence, what if he lost interest? 

'Yamato?, YAMATO!!' I scream, I start crying, he was gone and I was alone.

= What's going on?! why are you crying?! did that red haired freak hurt you??!!= I heard his voice shout out, I could sense worry, and anger.

His body became visible, his leather trench coat swung out behind him as he quickly ran toward me.

' I-I will you always be with me?' ask him afraid of the answer.

= no I won't this will probably be the last time you see me= he says 

I start crying. 

' but I don't want t-to be a-a-alone' I sob

=who said you'll be alive?= yamato said advancing on me.

I start backing up, yamato was going to k-k-kill me?

He grabs me gently and holds me tight. I very confused 

= but I'm going to give us something we can both remember, even threw death= 

I start to question him, when he gentle covers my lips with his own, there so soft, yet so hard.

He begins to cover my face with small kisses, I melt under his soft touches.

Slowly he pulls off my shirt, braking the kissing to get it off my head.

He kisses a path down my neck nibbling gentle between my shoulder and neck. I moan in pleaser.

He continues down, kissing and nipping at parts of my skin.

He takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly. I arch into him moaning his name.

He smiles and moves to the next one, his right hand pulling and tugging at the one he just left.

I feel my pants grow tighter. His left hand gripped my ass.

I whimper as he leaves my now hard nipples.

He licks his way down my stomach, plunging his tongue in my bellybutton.

'yamato please' I beg him as he smiles at me.

He pulls down my pants, letting the cold air rap around my drooling erection.

Licking his lips he pulled my cock into his warm mouth, suck hard.

I moan in pleaser, I start trembling grabbing onto the sheets underneath me.

'Yamato, oohhh Yama ooohh please' I start thrusting up into his mouth, fucking it harshly.

He starts sucking harder, I scream as he deep throats me. Suddenly I buck up and scream harder than before, my seed filling his mouth.

I drinks it up greedily. I fall to the bed, breathing hard.

He smiles at me I wonder briefly how he'll kill me.

I'm flipped over, he kisses the back of my neck.

I utter a moan of discomfort as I feel a finger enter me.

=Shhh= I hear him say. Another finger joins the first, they curl at knuckle and start stretching me.

A third was entered for good measure. He start moving them in and out of me, the feeling of pleaser replaces discomfort, I moan and push back against the digits. He chuckles.

Suddenly I feel him press against something, pleaser courses through me as I buck into the bed almost screaming.

He with drawls his fingers, and I whimper in protest.

I feel something big touch my entrance.

I cry out in pain as he slowly eases into me. He stops,.

=It'll be beter if I just push in with one thrust, the worst will be over in a few minutes.= He says voice husky with lust. I just nod.

I brace myself as he plunges in. I scream in pain, he is in me completely. He stays still for a moment. The pain subsides and I tell him.

He nods and almost pulls out all the way, then he slams back in. I moan in pleaser. So does he.

' Yamato, oh, oh god harder, faster' I beg.

= your so tight= he says and slams in harder, nearly ramming into me. I scream as I orgasm, the white liquid coated the bed and my stomach. I could feel my muscles clamp around him, he gives a throaty moan and collapses onto my back I fall with him. 

He recovers quickly, and pulls out. He dresses me and pulls me close.

= I'm sorry, but this is your fate= he says, I nod.

I watch as his nail grows two feet longer into a knife.

He kisses me one last time. 

= don't worry I'll make it painless= He promises 

I close my eyes as I feel the knife touch my neck.

'I love you' I tell him.

=I love you to my angel= he tells me 

I feel a cold tear fall onto my cheek. Yamato was crying. So was I.

I take his hand and kiss it, then position the blade next to my neck.

He nods and a feel the cold blade slice open my neck, a gargling sound found it's way out of my mouth then it goes black.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Serphyona: …………………………..

Yami Serphyona: I liked that story, even with the mushy stuff.

Serphyona: that scares me,

Yami Serphyona: I think it was good for my first lemon…

Serphyona: [faints]

Yami Serphyona: ^.^


	5. need help

I need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goth Serphyona: hi this is not the story cause I got some done but I need people to help me for a moment…who should be daisuke's lover?

and who should be some evil people????? please give ideas and people to answer the questions please? 

and I thank you all you lovely reviewers wow 20.….man I feel so happy.

Y.G.S: frankly I'd like to get on with the story, can't you just pair him up with Iori or something….

G.S: IORI?????????????? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?

Y.G.S: o shut up……

Goth Serphyona: please help me.


	6. teaser, you will be confused!

Goth Serphyona:^____________________________________^ I'm back!

Y.G.S: oh joy -_-'

GS: shut it. guess what? this chapter will with out a doubt confuse the hell out of the readers.

Y.G.S: why am I not surprised?

GS: cause you wrote it.

disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own all my fics and I own taichi and yamato.

Y.G.S: you don't own tai and matt…….

GS: SHUT IT AND GO BACK IN THE FRYING PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Y.G.S: make me you, -you-

GS: _you_ can't call me a name cause I won't let you write ever again.

and just to let you know SORA BASHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't turn away if really confused, you'll soon learn…hehe hehe more taichi torture! gore I think DEATH

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

With a start, it finally registered, Yamato gasped as Mimi's arm was ripped from it's socket, fallowed by the scream of pain.

He also heard taichi scream.

'AHHH!' taichi yelled, clutching his shoulder as a burning light burned through it.

The black creature laughed cruelly as it swallowed Mimi's arm.

'Taichi!' Yamato yelled, running to his fallen friend. Sora ran to Mimi, but not really caring.

'Y-Yamato it h-hurts' taichi whimpered as silent tears ran from his eyes.

'It's o.k. don't worry you'll be alright' Yamato soothed the younger boy.

'Nii-chan look out!!' Takeru's voice swam into the air.

HolyAngemon circled around trying to defend Takeru from the creatures many arms. The other digimon doing the same for their own partners.

But Wargreymon and metelgarurumon died protecting Taichi and Yamato.

Yamato looked to the creature, and his eyes widened in pain.

Now sticking out of his side, leg and shoulder were long thorns. one of the creatures many attacks, spitting out thorns that cause slight confusion.

Yamato faltered back slightly dizzy.

'Nii-chan!' Hikari and Takeru screamed together, helpless to help the injured brothers.

'Yama, are you alright?' Taichi asked the older teen.

Yamato nodded, but then screamed in agony as lightning zapped him through the thorns.

Taichi looked in horror.

'NO! Yamato!' he screamed standing up, grabbed hold of the thorn in Yamato's side pulling with all his might.

Lighting zapped them both, but yamato refused to shed tears.

Taichi, on the other hand was crying freely, tears of pain, anger and sorrow slid down his frightened face.

Unspoken words mixed with a silent scream marked his lips.

Blood oozed from Yamato onto Taichi's hands which were also bleeding from the jagged edges that cut into his palms.

Yamato screamed in pain as the thorn came loose.

Taichi stumbled back but stood up and grabbed the one in Yamato's leg, feeling the shock of lightning yet again.

Yamato fell back as his knee buckled.

'Yamato!' yelled Sora, not even glancing at Taichi.

'Chibi, pull that thing out so I can throw it at Sora' Yamato said to Taichi, hoping to lighten the boys fears.

Taichi gave a scared smile and pulled the torn all the way out.

The black creature laughed evilly at the boys' suffering, yet admiring the small brunets courage even when he was shacking with fear.

The demon attacked MegaKabutarimon in attempt to keep entertained while watching the pair.

Taichi pulled hard on the thorn in Yamato's side.

Yamato grunted as the lightning grew more intense. As he opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Taichi's face.

Lightning jumped across his body, cutting open the flesh on his shoulders, a large gash lay over his right eye.

Taichi screamed, his hand burned and bled, he fell back as the thorn came loose.

Panting but happy to have the lighting stop, Yamato stood up and limped over to Taichi who was sitting beside three bloody thorns.

'You o.k.?' Taichi asked in a shaky voice. 

'Never better, you?' Yamato said in a calm voice.

'Yamato, this is no time to be a jackass' Taichi said, smiling at Yamato's strange comfort.

'Gomen' he said.

Garudamon flew in front of them, Sora ran over to Yamato.

'Yamato are you alright?' She asked ignoring Taichi.

'Fine' he growled, he hated Sora just as much as Jun.

'Sora we should all retreat, we entered his territory, he didn't want a fight' Taichi said 'If we leave it won't fallow, there is no need to fight just for a few gold rings' 

~*yamato P.O.V*~

I think taichi has a point, the only reason we are here is for is some priceless jewellery, sure I wanted to get some for myself and a present for Taichi, but not if lives are at risk. 

'we are winning' She says as though Taichi had gone crazy. stupid bitch. Just because she isn't injured and her digimon isn't dead, she thinks we are doing fine.

'_You_ guys are winning, _we_ are going to die!' I almost scream in her face. I instantly regret it when I see the petrified look on Taichi's face.

'Yamato lighten up, _your_ not going to die.' she says, a look of hope on her face as she looked at taichi, did she want him to die?

'Sora, could you go help Mimi? Lillymon needs help and I can only trust you in doing it' I say to make her go away.

She smiled and she and her digimon left for Mimi.

'Chibi don't worry, as long as I'm alive I won't leave your side.' I promise him. 

I wince in pain, my blood was flowing freely to the ground making a puddle around us.

'Honto?' he asked

'Hai' I say, glad as he smiles with a small blush.

'Look out!' Daisuke screamed holding ken close to his body.

I watch as the demon spits more thorns, driving them into Taichi.

Four thorns stick out of him, in his thigh, abdomen, below his rib cage and right through his knee.

He falls back and I quickly pull out a thorn. I've been working out so it wasn't really hard.

I pull another out just as the lightning starts up.

I flinch, this wasn't helping my wounds and now me hands were almost as bad as Taichi's'.

The hardest one to pull out was the thorn trough his knee, which was stuck into the bone.

~*Taichi's P.O.V*~

I scream as Yamato tried to pull the thorn out. It comes a little loose.

Yamato ripped it out. hard.

I sobbed into his chest as he rocked me back and forth.

I know I was being childish and baby like but it hurt god damn it!

Besides it felt nice, Yamato holding me like this. Plus I could see Sora getting very jealous.

Me and Sora had both fell in love with Yamato and are all ways at each others throats.

Yamato picked me up and held me close. I scanned the scean field.

Daisuke was holding Ken close as Paildramon blocked attack after attack.

Mimi was sitting in a pool of blood sora beside her showing no comfort for her now one handed friend, just glaring at me.

Maiyoko was holding back Hikari who was trying to run this way.

Jyou was standing in front of Koushiro, holding Iori and had a firm grip on Takeru's shoulder who was fighting to stay put.

Then I looked at Yamato, he was glaring hatred at the demon. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad.

He looked down and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, coughing up blood that trailed down my chin and onto my neck.

He looked at me with sorrow and worry, wiping away the blood he held me even tighter, almost suffocating me.

'Yama…can I breath again?' I ask, hoping he doesn't take offence.

'Oh……hehe gomen-nasai Taichi' He says blushing slightly.

'Yamato, I feel dizzy and I'm sleepy' I say, I know by the look on his face I should have kept my mouth shut.

'No matter what you do, do not fall asleep o.k.?' he says

I nod.

~*Yamato P.O.V.*~

Outside I remained calm inside I was totally panicking. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, I love him so much….

I stood up and placed Taichi behind a huge rock that stood out of the ground.

I stood back and shielded the rock with my body.

~*Taichi's P.O.V*~

I was breathing hard, the blood flowing out of my wounds showed no signs of stopping.

I was wondering how yamato was able to still stand. I could barely breath rather less talk.

Slowly I looked over the rock and gasped at what I saw. 

Yamato stood holding Sora up who had a nasty leg wound. A little jealousy crept into my vision.

I growled but it came out as a gurgled sound smothered in blood.

I watched as she batted her eyes at him. I had have I mind to go out there and slap the hell out of that slut, but that wouldn't be very nice. Gasping I saw a metel claw find it's way passed the others and head right to yamato, who had set Sora out of dangers way behind Garudamon.

Damn it! why can't he be more careful?

~*Yamato's P.O.V.*~ [imagine Linkin parks song 'With you' comes on during this] 

I look at Hikari, she was pointing at me but Megadramon was blocking her from view.

I watched horror struck as a metel claw moved quickly towards me. That's when Taichi stepped in.

My eyes widened in horror as he flung himself in front of me. The claw impaled itself in Taichi's chest.

He jerked back into me, I held him, afraid to hurt him.

'Y-Yamato' he said as blood flowed from his berry lips.

'y..you sho..should be-be more c-careful.' He whispered as a blush rose to his face.

'Ashiteru' he whispers in my ear, tears flowing down both our faces.

'Ashiteru' I whisper back, I bend down and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

He kisses back with urgency, He suddenly stops, his eyes screw shut, once more he tells me he loves me. The metel hand rips out of Taichi, holding his heart. 

Taichi gags then I feel his last breath against my cheek as a breathless call.

'Yamato………' He closed his eyes and it was over.

'Taichi…no…NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!' I scream.

The demon laughs and chews on Taichi's heart mockingly.

Gently I lay Taichi's beautiful body down.

I gag as I feel something rap around my neck. The claw that ended Taichi's life was chocking me. I felt a crack as the hand smashed my neck in and then it went black.

====================================================================

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' A boy of fourteen screamed, thrashing wildly at the chains that held him to the mossy wall.

An evil laughter ran through the entire dungeon a sickening crack was heard and silence claimed the air once again.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Goth Serphyona: I bet you can guess what's happening? if you can keep it to yourself please.

Y.G.S: not bad…….taichi ain't beautiful

Yamato: yes he is! take that back you old hag!

Y.G.S: OLD HAG?! [leaps on yama]

[big fight cloud]

Taichi and Goth Serphyona: -_-'''''''''

Read and review please. 


	7. Explaination and new characters daisuke ...

Goth Serphyona: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Goth Serphyona: Good god.

GS: guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOO! 'NOTHER YEAR OLDER!

Y.G.S: how old are you?

G.S: I can't tell…

Y.G.S: why the fuck not?

GS: cause if people knew how old I was, they would be like "Oh my! someone at that age writing such stories?! what have her parents been doing to her?!"

Y.G.S: fine whatever, I however am 2389!

GS: gee, your old.

Y.G.S: shut it.

GS: I feel so good, today I'm going to thank people who have reviewed my fic and give them all a present!

Y.G.S: right, shall I call Taichi and Yamato?

GS: please.

Y.G.S: HEY! STOP MAKING OUT AND HELP US THANK PEOPLE!

Yamato and Taichi walk out of random room.

Yamato: [glares at us, glares at u]

Taichi: yama that's not nice, hello everyone.

GS: Taichi would you be so kind and thank our very first reviewer : ALENE DEIRBRE!!

Taichi: Thank you very much for the review ALENE and I hope all your fics get published!!

GS: Me too! [gives Alene taichi doll] 

Yamato: thank you uh….dude the guy doesn't have a name.

GS: [glares at matt]

Yamato: Thank you JPOSTRO1 for your wonderful review, I hope we find out your name.

Y.G.S: [smiles] I give you a -as you call it- a black worm thing-a-ma-jigger! also knows as the pet of ghouls.

Taichi: REDRUM Thank you for your reviews, it was greatly appreciated! may all your fics proceed in glory!

GS: ^-^ [gives you a yamato doll with chibier taichi doll in it's hands]

Yamato: Thank you, MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE for your lovely review.

Y.G.S: nice name….[gives you cookie]

Daisuke& Taichi: thank you SILLIE for you lovely reviews, we hope you write more stories about us and finfish the HARRY POTTER one…

GS:……ya……Harry potter…[gives you 12 inch daisuke doll with chibi ken beside him]

Ken: thank you XXKURENAIXX for your review, it inspired them to get off there lazy asses and write.

Y.G.S: sure blame the yami, [gives you Japanese anime comic, of……any anima you want]

Taichi: KUROK thank you for your review.

GS: ^-^ [gives you her millennium frying pan]

Y.G.S: HEY! [takes it back and gives you pockey]

Yamato: TYLIE I think you for your review, it helped her to not make me kill tai-chan. [kisses Tylie's hand]

Taichi: [glares and turns his back on yamato]

Yamato: hey! taichi…why?

GS: ^-^` [gives you yamato's guitar]

Daisuke: DARK FOX thanks for the reviews.

Y.G.S: [gives you a black fox with rose in paws.]

Ken: KAI thank you!! your review was…..interesting….

GS: {nods nods} [gives you pixie sticks]

Taichi: MALEYSIN thanks for your review! 

Y.G.S: [gives you Japanese fighting book] 

Yamato: ICHIGOPO thanks for the review.

GS: [gives you Daiken dolls]

Daisuke: SOCCERCHICK Thank you for your reviews, now hurry up with the curse and truth or dare!

GS: [gives you lollypop]

Ken: KOJIBOSHI thank you for your review.

Y.G.S: [gives you comic about the digi d's]

Taichi: DEADHEAD thanks for the review!!! nice name.

GS: [gives you kawaii Inu-yama and neko-tai dolls]

Yamato: EFFILCDAR thanks for your review, now tell me how you can pronounce your name!

Y.G.S: [gives you pockey] 

Daisuke: ME-RITE-MUCH thank you for your reviews, now hurry up with the contest and stories!!!

GS: yes! hurry! [gives you chibi taichi] 

Yamato: has anyone seen Tai's chibi?

GS: [whistles innocently and shoves bag into your arms]

Bag: welp! 'ama!

Yamato: [shrugs shoulders] guess he's playing somewhere.

Ken: I might as well do the disclaimer, Goth Serphyona and her yami own nothing but the plot. you can't sue her.

GS: now on with this damn thing!

KemiKomo- a blue worm thing creature, like yamato's only blue and it's worm like fur is spiky at the ends.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Taichi opened his eyes, the dim light burned into his pupils making him wince.

+comfortable?+ A watery voice asked.

Taichi struggled against the chains holding him to the wall. [see it wasn't yama!]

Taichi whimpered, hoping this was yet another haunting night terror.

+I can not wait to see the look Yamato's face when he sees the condition I've put you in+ the voice whispered in his ear, send shivers slithering up his spine.

The sound of leather hitting flesh drove away anybody who dared come close to the rusted dungeon door.

Screams of pain flooded the ears of the torturer, a sick smile played on the dark creatures face as blood oozed from the open wounds.

Taichi closed his eyes, cringing as the whip slid effortlessly across his pale skin, leaving red rivers in it wake.

The dark demon licked his lips as he watched the boy twist and writhe in pain against the hard brick wall.

Desires lurked in his mind but he forced them back, making them wait until he had the blonde for an audience.

(Taichi's room/ white place)

Yamato growled at the ceiling.

=What the fuck am I going to do? What is that asshole doing to Taichi?= Yamato turned his head as he heard his name be called.

A redheaded boy came out of nowhere, his goggles hung around his neck.

The brown trench coat he had on flapped at the speed, his baggy ,torn pants bounced with every step.

--Yamato! I was telling ken about how I'd stop hurting him, when this black thing came and swallowed him, the bed, and KemiKomo up!-- The boy said, starting to pace.

=I know how you feel Daisuke. Taichi was swallowed too, and I'll give you one guess who had done it.= Yamato said, eyes narrowing into slits.

--Heracku--Daisuke said, remembering the demon lord who had stolen Ken's, his own, Yamato's and Taichi's life.

That Bastard had murdered them then in slaved Daisuke's and Yamato's souls, and tortured them into the perfect killers.

Taichi and ken had been reborn and Yamato and Daisuke were a signed to haunt them, then there feelings returned and they remembered.

=We should ask Mimi and Jun for help= Yamato said. Mimi and Jun had both died in a car crash, but were made into guardian angels for Hikari and Tekaru, they had become a couple quickly after that. [I know mimi could do better, but I didn't want to pare her with sora, cause I hate sora, jyou is with koushiro, I'm sorry if this causes offence but I'm a big Yaoi, Yuri fan!]

Daisuke sighed.

--Your right lets go--

(back in dungeon)

Ken winced as his knees were peeled of some skin when he landed roughly on the ground.

He looked around the dark place. All he could see was a greatly battered wall with a young boy chained to it, the boy had grotesque gashes along his body, his ribs appeared to be shattered and his skull was showing from a great cut.

A dark, cloak covered figure stood beside the boy, holding the boy's chin with his decayed claw-like hands. 

+I think I'll put you next to Taichi, but I'll torture you another time, for I have work.+ The demon hissed at ken, picking him up roughly and chaining him to the wall next to the harshly breathing brunette.  
'Where are we?' Ken whispered as the demon left.

'Don't know, m-miss Yamato' Taichi said.

'I miss daisuke' Ken said, 'My name is Ken, and I'm guessing you are Taichi?'

Taichi nodded.

'Who's Yamato?' Ken asked.

'A ghostly demon who has been haunting and harming me greatly, but recently he has been very kind and almost loving' Taichi said, gulping in the much needed air.

'Sounds like Daisuke' Ken replied.

'I'm guessing there are more demon's in the world that we don't know about' Taichi said with a shaky laugh.

'Yes I believe so.' Ken said.

(at Mimi's and jun's house/cloud thing.)

*Let me get this straight, you want us to locate Taichi and Ken, then help you storm in on Heracku and save them, risking our lives in a battle we couldn't possible win?* Mimi said looking at her two best friends.

=Yes.= Yamato said, while Daisuke nodded.

^O.K., I'm game^ Jun said walking up to them and handing them some green tea.

* Hold it!* Mimi said, her pink hair hitting her in the face as she whipped her head in jun's direction.

^ Mimi, it's no fun sitting here everyday watching Tekaru swap spit with Hikari! besides they've done so much for us, we need to do something for them!^ Jun said walking up to a wall with a big beautiful mirror taking up most of the center.

An image of Hikari and Tekaru making-out was plastered into the glass.

Jun waved her hand and the mirror turned a night black.

^ It'll take a few moments to locate them, _if_ Heracku hasn't put a track-scrambler on them.^ Jun said.

Mimi sighed and got up beside Jun.

*Might as well help.*

Daisuke grinned, cookie crumbs fell from his mouth.

Yamato smiled and took a drink of his tea.

A sudden knock at the door made all three jump. 

Mimi quickly covered the mirror with a red velvet blanket and Jun walk over to the door, opening to see the intruder.

Yamato watched the white wings on the girls' backs, they twitched with every movement.

^Oh, Jale! come in! you to Kale!^ Jun said, looking at the almost identical twins.

Kale stepped in, he had long flowy light blue hair that reached his knees and piercing green eyes. Jale wrapped his arms around his brother. {WARNING: INCEST!!!!!!! SORRY AGAIN IF OFFENDED}

Jale had flowy dark blue hair that reached his waist, it was wrapped in a bandage like ponytail, starting at the very top and tightly wrapped to the center. He had light green eyes with specs of gold. They were both fallen angel type creatures.

/What's going on?/ Kale asked.

Yamato took a deep breath and told his story twin lovers.

LATER ON

Jale sighed and rested his head on his brothers shoulder.

\That's very risky Yamato\ Jale said.

/But very brave/ Kale said, laying his head on his brothers.

Yamato nodded and the girls removed the blanket.

/I'll help/ Kale said, much to his brothers, surprise and fear.

\Kale!\ Jale said.

/What? I think it's a good idea, besides almost everyone in spirit realm wants to kill Heracku because he killed them! we could gather an alliance and fight the battle between evil and good…and bad,/ Kale said, realizing that he, his brother, yamato, daisuke and a lot of other creatures where fallen angels or tortured demons.

\Alright, but only cause you want too..\ Jale said, mumbling.

Yamato and Daisuke smiled and whopped for joy, well daisuke did, yamato just smiled.

=Finally, we are going to do something right!= Yamato said.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I'm so sorry but I have to sleeeeeep!!!!!! see you all later! R&R!


	8. i'm sorry really inportant

Goth Serphyona: I'm sorry to say this but u already know that I must stop writing these stories 

Yami Goth Serphyona: stupid fucking school.

GS: yes my peers are threatening me about my stories and if I want to keep there friendship I must stop but u know what?

YGS: what?

GS: I DON'T want there friendship. but because of the very mean physical threats I'll have to stop. but if you guys/girls really want me to I could change my name and continue my stories. 

YGS: fine by me but if we change I want to name us. 

GS: -_- and tell ever body that name would you.

YGS: Fallen.

GS: not bad, I like it. if you people like this idea of change then we will do it.

YGS: I hope so cause the big battle in this story was going to be bloody and gory.

GS: [nods head]

YGS: and you won't believe what happens, can you guess who were are going to let get killed? it's-[gets tackled be GS] aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

GS: don't spoil it!

YGS: sorry. [huffs]

GS: hopefully you like the idea cause this chapter [meaning the one I'll post under my new name if wanted] is going to be the longest I've ever wrote!


	9. yo i'm back

Fallen: just to say that the story will be on hold cause I saved it on my comp but I have to take my laptop to camp so I'll be posting other stuff but this story will be on hold but don't worry I'll write lot's to it and make a HUGE chapter, I'm , really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry if this causes something bad.

to leave you I'll make taichi yamato say something.

Taichi:…

Yamato:…

Fallen: [pokes them with evil poky stick]

Taichi& yamato: something.

Fallen: told you I'd make them say something. ^-^


	10. Chapter 10 the mirror

Fallen: YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

River [my yami] : what?

Kale [river's "secret" crush and my muse] : ya what's with the yelling?

Fallen: I'm updating, it might be strange and maybe a little short but it's the best I can do on this piece of crap laptop and camp!

Kale: oh….

Yamato:…..I miss tai….

Kale: still not speaking from the sora accident?

Yamato: no.

Fallen: who care??!! I'm updating1

Disclaimer: fallen owns nothing but the plot, her yami and her muse. If she had owned it, it would no longer be a kids show….

Warnings: look back at other stuff.

I want to thank sillie for updating her fic 'Not here' it inspired me to get out of the water and get back onto my laptop to write. If you haven't read it or any of her stories you better….and Dark Angel's too.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Taichi awoke to the sound off leather hitting flesh.

Ken winced as the whip landed again on his skin. Heracku smiled as the blue haired boy whimpered.

Taichi was watching with sorrow, poor ken, he was starting to get better from a cold that he had gotten and now he'll probably get worse….

Heracku watched in satisfaction as the blue haired boy's head lopped to the side.

He decided that Ken had, had enough. He walked out of the dungeon laughing at tomorrows game.

Taichi suddenly was mad, he didn't know why though, he struggled against the chains and too his immense surprise they broke from there hatches and fell in heap to the floor. Ken looked up and saw Taichi standing, he quickly did the same and again the chains broke and fell.

"I don't like this, it seems to easy…" Taichi trailed off.

"Do you have a better plan?" Ken asked, just really wanting to get the hell out of this place.

Taichi shook his head. Slowly the pair opened the heavy metal door that led out into a long black hall.

Candles shimmered dimly on small wooden tables that were nailed to the wall. Trophy heads hung above them, the cold glass eyes glared at the two, shivers raced up their spines. 

Taichi looked around with an uneasy feeling, he didn't like this, not one little bit….

Ken shivered from the damp air that breezed easily trough his tattered shirt.

Taichi quickly snapped his head to the right as a low, painful moan was heard through thick wooded doors.

Ken looked at the door but managed to walk away, taichi did not move.

His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. 

Taichi gasped as he saw a large black mirror hover in the chamber. The mirror showed him a picture of his tormentor, then it quickly changed. Yamato's bloody face came to view, he looked angry. Taichi couldn't help but smile as he saw his demon lover. He wished to be held by yamato's strong arms and kissed by bruised lips.

The image changed again, it was of himself. He was lying on the ground beaten and bloody, a large black beam was heading for him, yamato appeared and covered taichi's body with his own, the beam hit yamato hard. 

Taichi's eyes widened as he watched, yamato slumped forward over top of taichi, he said something but taichi could hear what it was. Yamato smiled and then his head fell on Taichi's shoulder. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of the mirror image Taichi. The original Taichi looked away and felt the cold tears on his own face.

"…Yamato.." Taichi ran from the room and down the red velvet hall. 

Ken had taken the right door of a dead end. Taichi had taken the left.

`````````````````````````Mimi's place``````````````````````````

Yamato watched the mirror in frustration. Daisuke had the same look on his face.

The mirror finely showed an image. It was ken walking to a dark candle lit hallway. Daisuke smiled with glee but frown in anger as he saw the slashes along Ken's body. Ken was looking around when he tripped and fell, landing on a large stain on the rug. He got up and continued walking. The stain he had landed on began to shift and swim up the walls around Ken.

"Ken!" Daisuke screamed as the mirror went black.

The mirror projected another image and this time of Taichi who was running down a hallway.

Taichi's face was red and tears were running down his cheeks. A large black sword was behind him floating in the air and swiping at him whenever close.

Yamato's eyes burned with fury as the image played in his head. Kale and Jale watched the two demons and were determined to help. Yamato nodded to the others and the left the mirror alone.

They were going to gain allies, and then they are going to destroy Heracku.

A shadow lingered in the small house, red hair dropped down and a sinister and very ugly smirk found it's way onto the lips of one of the most ugliest demon known(1). She disappeared in black smoke as the venom dripped from her words.

"My sweet Yamato, you'll find out soon enough that Taichi is not worth your time."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I know it's short, I can't help it it's lights out time. Please R&R….or flame….. 


	11. I'm really sorry about what's happened l...

Goth Serphyona: look everyone I have some really bad news. I will not be completing any of my fics. A couple months ago I was Hit by a car and I've been in the hospital. I've the lost the use of my legs left arm. The doctors also have found some tumour in my brain when they were examining my skull. Anyway thank you for all you lovely reviews, you really kept me going and still would if this hadn't of happened. Thank you all. 

Good Bye…


End file.
